December 4th
by SeaStormOpal
Summary: A Rosemary fan fiction. Obviously, mostly Rose Lalonde x Kanaya Maryam, as well as some hinted at black Scourgecest (Vriska x Terezi) and a red Kanaya crush on Vriska's part. Some bad language. No sexual content. Although I doubt anyone will be 'eagerly awaiting' any updates, I will try to update at least every two days!


It was December 1st, almost Rose's birthday. Rose was lying on a couch, watching an old movie she saw lying around. On Earth, she would have been wishing Jade a happy birthday. Today, however, Jade was light years away, with no means of contacting her.

Rose sighed softly. She was incredibly bored, all her books being read, all journals updated, and the only movie that Karkat hadn't stashed away in his horde having no plot and bad characters.

She glanced at the coffee table besides her. On it was her journal and a small mug of that dreadful coffee that didn't even look right. There was a strange substance resting on the surface. It wasn't consistent in color- it swirled blue, and green, and brown, and a couple more purpley shades. Rose found it disgusting, but her boredom had forced her to resorting to that.

She heard a door creak open at the other side of the room. Rose looked over to see Kanaya had come in.

"Hello, Kanaya." She told her, smiling. It was nice that she had some company.

Kanaya walked towards her as Rose sat up. She placed herself besides Rose. "Hello dear Rose." She said, her words running together in their usual fashion. "What could you be doing?"

"I'm watching a movie. It appears that Karkat slipped up and misplaced this unfortunate film. It's absolutely dreadful, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Rose tells her.

Kanaya gives her a confused look. "I don't understand what you mean by "desperate times". We are currently not in any immediate danger. Although I could understand why you could find many of Karkat's movies horrid."

Rose yawns and rests her head in her hands. "Oh, I apologize, Kanaya. I suppose my language implied something much more severe than the problem at hand. No, I am simply bored."

"Oh." Kanaya looked down. She began glancing around, looking for possible ways to amuse Rose.

She leaned onto Rose and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm rather bored as well."

Kanaya looked over at the table where Rose's coffee rested. "Are you going to drink that?" She asked. For some reason, Kanaya seemed to really enjoy the coffee.

Rose shrugged. "Go for it."

Kanaya reached over and grabbed the mug, then began drinking it. As she went to put the mug and the remainder of the coffee down, it sloshed onto her lap.

"Shit." She mumbled as she got up to clean it.

Rose grabbed her arm as she was about to head away.

"There's some towels right over there." She said, pointing to the hallway leading to the dining area, which was a shorter route than the bathroom Kanaya was heading towards.

"Thanks." She said as she rushed out the door.

A few minutes later, Kanaya was yet to return. While Rose wasn't worried, she was curious as to what had happened to her. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where she heard shouting.

"Quit bugging her!" Yelled a voice similar to Kanaya's.

"Oh, come on." Said a voice. The "o" in "on" had been stretched to sound annoyed. "I'm not hurting her! I doubt that I even could. One of you'll probably pounce on me and beat the shit out of me or something."

Oh, Vriska. That's what had been holding her up.

Rose opened the door. "There appears to be an issue." she said, looking at Vriska.

"It's fine," Vriska said, exaggerating the "i". "We're just talking about Terezi. Kanaya doesn't seem to understand the meaning of "rivalry". Of course I'm gonna tease her occasionally!"

Kanaya snorted. "I think it's in our best interest to not distract our Seer of Mind with "rivalry", considering that our journey is almost over."

Vriska looked strangely put off by this. "Are you saying that Terezi shouldn't have anyone talking to her at all?"

"No, I just believe that she shouldn't have any negative relations with anyone at the current time."

Vriska rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and was about to speak, but Kanaya had grabbed Rose's hand hand and marched out the door.

"She really pisses me off." Rose said.

"It's Vriska." Kanaya replied. She paused a bit. "Didn't you say that it was customary for humans to have a celebration on their wriggling days?"


End file.
